Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Fan Fiction/Art Vandalism The user user:Aman10 is just going around spamming blogs, messing up pages and everything else that involves vandalism and spam including editing other peoples pages. He was warned twice once by me and the by user:Superbike10 user:Trigger009 1:10am, February 7th, (UTC) : Spamming The user user:Gabriela Melissa has been uploading multiple spam pics over and over, she uploaded them before by myself and another admin and she wont stop right now. Some of them are jpg as well. : Echoson keeps reverting the Spitter and Fourmungousaur pages. I told him not to revert them again, which he did. Trigger009 and I both told him why the trivia shouldn't be added. Oneofthosedf (talk) 22:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :You should discuss it in an actual thread, rather than through edit summaries. Discussing things through edit summaries often ends in edit wars. Meanwhile, I'm locking the articles indefinitely. Let me know when you've figured things out. :Orion (T-B- ) 01:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) The user user:Aman10 has been spamming blogs posts and his edits to pages are awful. Check out his contributions and you'll see. user:Trigger009 February 6th, 10:03pm (UTC) : Profanity Harassment Other The user user:Valenthyne has been breaking the rules by posting speculation on a few pages, the recent one i just erased was this one http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Fountain_of_Youth?diff=prev&oldid=653312 user:Trigger009 11:28pm, January 15th 2015, (UTC) : Tenbennyson (T- ) 08:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) the user user:Depak-is-back made this thread which i think is appropriate because he says a bad word in there and speaks of bestiality. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:Depak-is-back/why_kai_green_is,_in_my_opinion,_awful user:Trigger009 12:09, January 19th 2015, (UTC) : Tenbennyson (T- ) 07:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : : The user user:Lukisiak insulted another user here http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:206725 where his reply is content removed, of course i edited it like that but i am unable to remove it though. also i left him this on his wall and he responded in a rude way http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:206887#2 user:Trigger009 2:56p, January 25th, (UTC) : ::I just did it, and it worked, so the problem must have been fixed by Wikia. Tenbennyson (T- ) 14:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The user user:Itamar20112 has done nothing but contribute bad edits and non trivia to pages, and today the user put that Devin Levin is kevins father despite the whole retcon. I left this on the users wall but the user hasn't responded http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:206935 user:Trigger009 9:06 am, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : The user user:TheFlash700 has done nothing but cause trouble and be rude to everyone and break the rules. He was warned for spamming and advertisement, he recently advertised again here http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:207251 then he was warned then he rudely replied and removed the warning with a rude and quite frankly idiotic reason here it is http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:207252 he's been warned about advertising refuses to admit he's done nothing wrong and blames everyone else. I warned him about removing warnings on his wall. Here were he had just insulted me its the second post there right below madlooney6 response where he says im not smart enough to leave him alone or whatever http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:207254 user:Trigger009 1:56pm, January 30th, (UTC) : The user user:Itamar20112 still continues to put non trivia in trivia sections despite being warned. This time the user put on the Otto Motives page that it's the first episode in the entire franchise where it has Kevin without Gwen. And the user did put non trivia somewhere before today that did get reverted user:Trigger009 11:59am, February 4th, (UTC) : Underaged Deepakrajj1 is underaged. Oneofthosedf (talk) 16:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit War Vandal Sock